


A Goddess on His Arm

by cowboykylux



Series: Pale x Reader Vignettes [36]
Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Pale loves to take you out shopping, because he loves seeing you in pretty things, but this time you're not so sure about a dress, and it takes some convincing.
Relationships: Pale (Burn This)/Reader, Pale (Burn This)/You
Series: Pale x Reader Vignettes [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1389784
Kudos: 10





	A Goddess on His Arm

“Well?” Pale asks, when it’s been officially far too fuckin’ long for you to be in the dressing room still.

He brought you here, some real nice store off 5th Avenue, because he wanted to do somethin’ nice for ya and give ya a new outfit or two. Normally he’d go in and buy you shit himself, but you just so happened to be with him at work today and he thought what better way to spend an evening than watch his girl give him a little fuckin’ fashion show?

Except there was no fashion show to be had, because you still haven’t come out of the dressing room.

“I don’t know.” Your hesitant response comes from the other side of the little door where Pale’s standing with his arms crossed, smokin’ up a storm waitin’ to see your pretty face in the new dress you had picked out.

“What the fuck do you mean you don’t know? Either you like it or you don’t. Which is it?” He was confused – you never were unsure about shit like this.

“Well, I like it a lot but…” You trail off with a sigh, and Pale worries for a moment, worries that maybe you’re havin’ some kinda self doubts.

“But?” He prompts, a little more gently than maybe he woulda with anyone else.

“I don’t know, it’s a little out there for me.” You say eventually, and he don’t know what the fuck that means, so he sucks his teeth and frowns some more.

“Can I see?” He asks, thinkin’ maybe if he knows what’s wrong he can at least get an idea for how to fix it.

“No!” But you just laugh from the other side of the door when he shimmies the handle, and that’s at least a good sign, it’s good that you’re laughin’.

 **“Why are you embarrassed? You’re beautiful, don’t you know that?”** Pale tries to peek through the crack of the door playfully, even though he can’t see nothin’ really.

“You’re a charmer but Pale I don’t know.” You still sound so hesitant, and he wishes you could see him rollin’ his eyes.

“Quit that you don’t know shit, you know. Believe me I know you know, you got an opinion on fuckin’ everything sweetheart it’s what I love about you.” He scoffs, making you laugh brightly, before succumbing to whining, **“C’mon–I don’t bite. Not unless you want me to, anyways.”**

“Alright but don’t jump me.” You eventually sigh dramatically, and the dressing room door opens.

You look, incredible.

An absolute fuckin’ vision, standing there in front of him in this brand new dress that fits your body like it was made for you.

“Goddamn.” He whistles, smokes some more because suddenly his hands are shakin’ and he _does_ have to hold himself back from jumpin’ ya right there in the damn department store.

“It’s so expensive.” You bite at your lip, and he groans.

“Is that what this is about? No fuckin’ way, I ain’t havin’ you worryin’ about shit like that. You like it? You feel good in it?” He asks, getting’ his hands on you.

“I feel _really_ good in it.” You nod with a smile, slip your arms up and around his shoulders.

“Then we’re gettin’ it – in every fuckin’ color it comes in.” He kisses you, your cheeks and your nose and your neck and your lips, until you’re laughing and agreeing, because you really _do_ feel good, “And then I’m gonna take you out to dinner and make everyone real fuckin’ jealous that I’ve got a fucking goddess on my arm, because that’s what you are, you know that dollface?”

“Yes, but tell me anyway.” You bat your lashes at him entirely too fondly, so fond that he has to reach up and pinch your nose and give your face a little shake.

And he does tell you – oh, he does.


End file.
